BloodRed Crescent Moon
by Meganiona
Summary: Remus is back at Hogwarts to teach, and Moony finds his mate. How will Remus react? Just what is this dark, mysterious and absolutely captivating creature? A child of the night; a blood drinker. Katya is beautiful and sweet, but dangerous also. Will she accept a mate in her immortal life? Remus/OC M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

OC:

question/53/14/32/5314322_

.

…

Remus Lupin was slowly adjusting to being back at Hogwarts as a teacher. He had been back for around a week now, and felt a lot better being inside the castle's walls.

Harry was in Remus' third year class, along with his friends: Hermione, Ron… and Katya, of course. The thought of her name made his cells tingle momentarily and his muscles flex, wanting to find her. He shook away the feeling as he reclined in his overly large and cushioned office chair. Katya was certainly important. She was beautiful, her long auburn waves reaching down her back and tumbling around her perfect ivory skin, complimenting her soft red lips and high cheekbones. Her frame was thin but curved in all the right places, and she was around half a foot shorter than himself, looking to be about seventeen. Her eyes were different; her irises were white framed by black, but a bright red when she was angry… or hungry. Hungry for blood, as vampires become.

Yes, Katya was a vampire, and as vampires are she was stunningly beautiful and intelligent, but also sly and cunning. It was a wonder that she wasn't in Slytherin, but her bravery and loyalty overpowered her lust for blood and power. Vampires aged differently to Humans and she was about his age, but looked much younger. Vampires didn't use a wand and had their own kind of wandless magic, but Albus had a reason to keep her at the school. Remus suspected it was to look after the trio.

She came and went as she pleased, and Dumbledore took no mind of it, it was just the way vampires behaved, but she hadn't missed one class of his in the week since they had met.

He remembered their meeting with perfect clarity.

_He was trying to let sleep overcome him on the long journey back to the castle he still thought of as his home, when he heard three students enter his compartment. It wasn't long before he realised one of the students was James' son, Harry. He sounded almost exactly the same, besides the fact that his voice didn't drip with arrogance and self-love, the way James' had. He had to supress a grin at that thought. _

_The other two were called Ron and Hermione, and he listened to their conversation, still pretending to sleep. He heard them talk about Sirius Black and his heart twisted in sorrow. He had lost his way, and all his friends were gone. But, behind the sadness, was anger. He had lost James and Lily, because of Sirius. And poor Peter._

_It wasn't long before he heard the compartment door open once again, and a scent hit his nose, so sweet and feminine he had to hold back the groan that threatened to surface._

"_Hey guys!" the voice sang, the feminine chime matching her scent. Harry laughed as the other male sputtered a response and the girl, Hermione, spoke back cheerfully. "Hey, Katya. Where have you been? We looked for you but we couldn't find you on the train." Remus' brow furrowed the tiniest amount, and he felt eyes on him for a second as the scent came closer, he opened his eyes a tiny amount so that he could just about see the figure sitting down opposite him. The figure was soft and womanly but held an aura of danger._

_The girl, Katya, giggled. "That's because I wasn't _on_ the train until now." Remus was confused now, how could she have gotten on the moving train without using underage magic? Then, she spoke again. "I wanted to go on a hunt before going up to the castle. God knows there's limited food choices there for my kind." Remus inched his eyes open again. _Her _kind? He sniffed inconspicuously again, finding that she was defiantly not a werewolf. Maybe Veela? No, they had regular diets. Before he could think further, Hermione spoke._

"_What do you mean, there are hundreds of students there, not that I approve of it." She asked, her voice laced with confusion. Katya giggled once more, and the sound sent a shiver of joy down Remus' spine. Who was this girl? _

"_I can only feed on humans that are of age; Dumbledore's rule. I usually just leave the grounds and wander about to find someone. It's not as though I drain them or anything, and they don't remember anything but a good time." She answered with a laugh at the end._

_Remus' mind was spinning. Drain? Feed? She must be a vampire! Lupin had never heard of a vampire at Hogwarts before. He was about to feign waking up, when the train stopped. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said. Remus heard someone stand and the compartment door open, before the train shuddered and a bang signalled the person falling back into their seat. He felt protective all of a sudden of this vampire, Katya, and inhaled again to make sure she was near him. He was appalled at his actions; he didn't even know this girl, and he had no place worrying about her welfare, although something in him said otherwise. _

"_Maybe we've broken down," Harry suggested. "Maybe." Katya replied, sounded bored. Vampires rarely took too much interest in their surroundings. "There's something moving out there." Ronald said, his voice shaking in fear. Katya giggled. "What's so funny?" Ronald demanded, and Remus felt a possessive stirring within him. The boy shouldn't be demanding of Katya. Katya giggled again, and the sound calmed him. "You need to calm down, Ron. Your heart is pumping like a rabbit's, and it's not healthy." Ron gulped. "Okay," He said, his voice high pitched. Remus held back another smile; he remembered when his voice had changed during puberty. _

_The train compartment was slowly freezing up, and Remus realised what was happening; dementors were coming on board. The door shuttered and Hermione gasped. Then, Lupin cracked open one eye, still unable to see the vampire, to watch the door slowly opening, a hooded creature hovering behind it. The dementor slowly entered the compartment, and Lupin opened both eyes. _

_In the next few seconds, several things happened. First, Lupin caught sight of Katya for the first time and his heart stopped. She was stunningly beautiful, but at that moment she was just as deadly. The dementor went straight for Harry and began to give him 'the kiss'. Katya stood and crouched, a hiss escaping her lips, where her fangs peaked out from in between the rosy features. The dementor turned to her and backed up a pace, but didn't leave. An overwhelming need to protect overcame Remus and he stood, wand out, his eyes on the hooded creature. "_Expecto Patronum_!" He yelled, summoning up a memory of his childhood, running through the fields near his country home, and remembering the beautiful face of the vampire he had just met. _

_The tip of his wand shot out a bright white light, and his patronus formed the shape of a wolf. The dementor flew out of the compartment and the train started to move soon after. Harry lay unconscious on the seat and his friends saw to him._

_Lupin collapsed back into his seat, and looked at Katya, who watched him warily for a moment, before straightening and retracting her fangs with a grin. He returned the smile, all his wariness gone. Her smile had brought life back to his body and seeing the ruby red fade from her irises, he knew what she was to him; who she was to him._

_Katya was his mate. _

He hadn't told Katya, but she was his life mate. He watched over her silently. She made his wolf and him become one after all the years he had spent at war with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Katya wandered the halls of the castle. She had been there for a week now, and hadn't yet had chance to feed. The thought of feeding made her gums ache for the release of her fangs, but she pushed the thought of blood to the back of her mind for now. It was after hours and she was hoping to find a seventh year to feed from.

After wondering the halls for a couple of hours, and not picking up on any fresh scents, she headed out of the castle walls and down to the forest. She needed time to think.

She was wearing a flowing ivory gown, much like the ones she wore for hunting or fighting. The peach lace trimming on her 'V' neck glittered in the moonlight. The thought of the moon brought her to a standstill, as she looked up through the tree tops to see the bright moon. She had always thought it was pretty, and definitely preferred it to the blinding brightness of the sun. The sun didn't burn her, or any vampires, but it did offend her heightened senses.

Katya was at a clearing not far from the lake, and she found a dry patch of grass beneath a slim tree. She sat down, with her legs curled to her side, her auburn waves cascading over her right shoulder, her neck bared to the cool autumn breeze.

…

Remus wandered about after hours. He had become bored of reclining in his office, grading papers, and fancied a walk about his old home. Walking through the courtyard, he looked up at the moon, a crescent still but not far from full. He had about five days until the next transformation and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The presence of the wolf's mate nearby would make the full moon all the worse, as the wolf would try to find Katya, and be unable to do so. Though if the wolf was satisfies she was safe… he would be controllable… No, he couldn't endanger Katya like that, even if she was a dark creature herself.

He found himself walking through the court yard, his body having moved on instinct, and he inhaled to find the reason why. His nostrils filled with a memorised scent, tantalisingly sweet, yet seductive. _Katya._ He sighed in defeat and followed her scent until it took him to the edge of the woods, and panic filled his chest. Was she safe?

He knew as well as anyone that the woods were dangerous at night. But Katya was a vampire; she should be fine.

Remus edged into the thick brush of the forest's edge. He followed her scent carefully, relishing in the delightful smell. When he found her, she was in a clearing, only metres from the lake. She was leant against a tree, her small, feminine body curled in an enticing position, making her breasts become accentuated by the peach lace barely covering them. Her eyes were red and focused on the lake, watching the ripples in the water. She appeared deep in thought and didn't seem to notice his presence.

He could tell she hadn't fed in a while and it worried him. The wolf was bothered that his mate wasn't well fed and something in Remus felt an impulse to hunt for her. He shushed the wolf in him; something that was barely possible this close to a full moon; and stepped closer.

In the space of three seconds, Katya had flown from her position under the tree and pushed him to the ground, effectively pinning him down, her fangs bared and her eyes glowing red.

…

Katya let herself become less alert, if just for a moment. She needed to relax a little. Gazing out at the lake, watching as the stars glistened in the reflection cast upon the cool water, her mind wandered to Remus Lupin. She felt drawn to him, inexplicably so, and it frustrated her. Vampires were curious creatures and hated not knowing something.

She had caught him staring at her several times in his classes, and it confused her. She knew he was a werewolf, as his scent told her so. Her brow furrowed minimally as she explored the idea that he may be simply curious or even attracted to her, as most males were. It was how she drew in her prey, after all. Some part of her, however, yearned for his interest and admiration. She wanted him to like her, which confused her all the more.

Before she could lose herself further in the depths of her own mind, she checked herself and inhaled to gain awareness of her surroundings. As a familiar scent filled her nostrils, her body acted on impulse. In the next few seconds, she had pinned the wanderer to the ground, straddling them. In the second following that, she had identified her assailant, and was standing again. It was the man who had been in her thoughts previously, her defence professor.

He lay on the ground, his shocked expression slowly, to Katya, melting into an amused smile. Katya frowned, unamused. "Why do you smile?" she asked, her voice cold, yet laced in curiosity and intrigue. Why had he been following her?

[THRID PERSON]

Remus stood up, brushing grass and dirt from his worn but handsome robes. "I admire your speed and skill, Katya, but had I not known what you were, your secret would have easily been revealed." Katya's head rose an inch and a small growl echoed from her delicate throat, drawing Lupin's, and the wolf's, attention. His attention on her pale neck was diverted, however, when she spoke, "I am not ashamed of what I am. I have no secret of which you speak, if they figure it out, then congrats to them." Her voice had returned to its usual sweet tone, the cold undertone still apparent.

Remus understood he had offended her and lifted his hands, palms facing upwards in an apologetic gesture. "I did not mean to upset you so. I simply… worry for your welfare." Katya narrowed her eyes the tiniest amount before blurring to the lake's edge, her back to him.

Katya's mind was reeling. She understood now what the connection was. He was an unmated werewolf, she knew from his scent. His wolf had not yet claimed another female. He had been able to track her down and had not fought her when she had attacked him. The information clicking together made an almost audible sound, and Katya came back to herself, shocked for the first time in her forty seven years.

Remus watched, concerned, as his mate stood in silence. What was it that bothered her? As his mind replayed everything he had said/done, looking for something that could have offending the beautiful predator, her had subconsciously been moving towards Katya, and as she turned, slow as a human, they were face to face. The shock written on her features alarmed him, and he reached for her, thinking better of the action just before their skin met. Physical touch may not be wise for the unmated duo so close to the full moon, and Remus feared he could lose himself.

Katya looked up into the werewolf's finally, and he was relieved to see a response. "I'm your mate, aren't I?" she murmured.

It was Remus' turn to be shocked. How had she figured it out? Her face didn't show a positive or negative reaction to the news, and he frowned. He gulped, "Yes. You are my mate, Katya. But, I won't force you to stay with me; you don't have to be mine, if you do not wish it. I am old and poor and-" He rambled on until Katya broke out into a wide, fangless grin. She then did something that Remus never thought she would do. She squealed. Like a schoolgirl meeting a pop star. Then, she threw her arms around his at vampire speed, and pressed her body to his. "I can't believe it, I've waited so long. Finally I won't be alone." Katya couldn't believe her mate had come to her, at last. She was delighted, and emotions she had thought only belonged to those whose hearts still beat, rushed through her body.

Remus was immensely happy, but couldn't help but be confused and in shock. Slowly, he managed, with several pushed from his wolf, to wrap his arms tightly around the vampire's petite frame, and hold her. He felt Katya purr into her chest, and Moony responded in kind with a gentle growl, Remus pushing his fingers through the silk waves of auburn that flowed from his mate's head.


End file.
